His Fault
by serena221
Summary: It's been 10 years and now Sarah's dead, died from a ally robbery that made a turn for the worse. Now, days after her death, Toby calls to the goblin king and blames the monarch. What will jareth do? Dark at first, gets better. oneshot rated T for safety.


AN: ok, so I came up with this story today. Please review if you like it, i've got an idea for a sequil, but not sure what. Send in ideas you think would be good. Thanks bunches

Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth, or anything affiliated with it.

Summery: Dark fic. It's been 10 years and now Sarah's dead, died from a ally robbery that made a turn for the worse. Now, days after her death, Toby calls to the goblin king and blames the monarch, knowing that until recently, the king had watched over both of them. and just when he'd stopped, Sarah was killed.

* * *

Tears streamed down his face. For three days, he hadn't stopped crying. His sister, the most important person in the world to him, was gone. He couldn't believe that the woman who had tucked him into bed every night, read him stories, and been the best parent he'd ever had was dead forever. And now, he was completely alone.

He hadn't even cried this much when his parents died 6 years ago. They had gone by a simple car accident, heavy rain had caused the road to be slick and they'd gone off the road. That's when his sister had become his guardian. At 19, she was ready to go to college, start her life away from home. But she couldn't.

He still remembered the day they'd learned about their parents.

"_this'll be the last time we get to do anything together, you know that right Toby? I'll be going away to college in a few days and you'll have a new baby sitter," she said to the 4 year old who was busy coloring a picture._

_"I'll miss you Sarah," he said, not looking up. He was trying so hard to draw something special for his sister that he didn't want to look away afraid it would break his concentration. Despite being 4 years old, he was doing a fairly good job._

_"that's going to be a great picture of a tree Toby," Sarah said._

_The boy looked up from his drawing in dismay, "it's supposed to be a dog," he almost wailed._

_Ding-dong_

_"I'll get it," Sarah said thinking she was saved by the bell. "That'll be the pizza." Sarah stood from the table and went to the door, not noticing the red and blue flashes behind the curtained window next to the front door. As she opened the door, her smile disappeared seeing the two uniformed officers at her door. The rain outside was still coming down hard, but Sarah didn't notice it. All she saw were the mens grim expressions._

_"ma'am, we have some bad news, may we come in," one officer asked, his shirt tag said Bentz._

_"yes, yes, come in. please have a seat," she said motioning to the flowered couch._

_Toby walked in curious. He noticed Sarah's expression, and his own fears grew._

_"ma'am, if you'll please have a seat. We have some things to tell you," the second officer said, his tag said ford. Sarah sat on the matching flowered chair, Toby going over to her and climbing into her lap. Officer ford continued when they were both settled, "as of 7:23 this evening, Robert Williams and Karen Williams were found drowned in their car. It appears to have gone over the edge of the crystal bridge. Experts confirm it was an accident and that no one was to blame, but a full investigation will ensue to make sure that nothing caused this accident other then the rain. All their identification was found on them, so there is no need for you to come identify the bodies. We're very sorry."_

_"t-thank you officer," Sarah said standing, holding Toby to her side even as tears streamed down her face._

_"will you be alright ma'am? Would you like us to call someone to stay with you," officer Bentz asked._

_"n-no, thank you. I-I have some calls to make. A-and there's pizza coming," Sarah said walking the officers to the door._

_Officer bentz stopped before exiting and pulled out his wallet. He pulled two crisp twenty dollar bills from it and handed it to Sarah. "here, this is for the pizza. Consider it on the station. Your father was a good lawyer, and we all respected him."_

_Absently, Sarah took the money and thanked him again, then closed the door. When the flashing lights were gone from the window, Sarah fell to her knees clinging to Toby, her tears coming faster now. "Toby, mommy and daddy won't be coming home again. And I'm not going to be going to college anymore. I'm going to stay home to take care of you. How does that sound buddy," she asked threw the tears._

_Toby was in tears now, but he tried to put up the same brave front Sarah was. "I'd really like that Sarah," he said._

_The door bell rang again, and Sarah wiped her eyes. "that'll be the pizza guy for sure this time. How about I let you get it since you'll be the man of the house from now on," she said. She handed him the two 20's and wiped his face with a tissue she'd plucked from a nearby table. He smiled up at her, though tears still threatened to spill._

Sarah gave up her notion of going to college after that. Instead, she used the refunded money from the tuition to buy a new car and applied for a job at her fathers law firm. Threw their sympathy, she got a job starting as a receptionist and working her way up to secretary for one of the lower lawyers, and eventually executive assistant for the head lawyer. The house was passed to her and she was made guardian for Toby. it was tight at first, but she managed to get him into a pre-school early and have a regular baby sitter for when she couldn't be there.

When he turned 6, they were financially stable enough to no longer worry about the day to day stuff. But both boy and girl knew that her good fortune wasn't due only to the firms sympathy and her smarts. Both could feel that someone was watching over them and making it a little easier for them.

Toby asked Sarah about the weird feeling he had when he was 5, like he was being watched by someone who cared. Unable to lie to him, Sarah explained who was watching them both, and how she knew him. The Goblin King.

Toby was excited to know that he had a cool guardian angel, or goblin angel as it were. He dreamed about meeting the king one day, even though Sarah warned Toby not to take him for granted. She had told him the king could be cruel as well as generous. And they should never rely on luck, but work for it themselves.

Toby let out a loud sob that broke him out of his thoughts. He was in the funeral home room with Sarah alone. Soon, someone would be in to try and comfort him, but he wanted the time to himself. Along with his sorrow, Toby felt fury. Sarah had told him not to take the goblin king's help for granted, but right when it was needed, the king had been no where to be seen.

It was a few weeks ago when the feeling of being watched had left. He'd wanted to ask Sarah, but when he'd gone to her, he found her staring absently at her mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Toby knew that the king had finally given up on her.

Since that day, Sarah had been in a funk, not paying attention to things around her. Like the thugs on her way to her car after work. Her death had been at the hand of a few street thugs who'd wanted her money. But she'd put up a fight and things had gotten nasty. They'd beaten her, breaking both legs so she couldn't run. Then they'd done unmentionable things to her. The officers hadn't told him, but he'd over heard them talk about it when they thought he wasn't listening. Finally, they'd killed her, strangling her to death leaving her with barely a few scraps of cloths.

Toby wanted vengeance. Someone had to pay for taking his sister away from him. And since he didn't know how to find the thugs, he'd settle for the next best thing. "I wish the goblin king were here, right now!"

the lights overhead flickered, and a window along the hall blew open. In flew a white owl going toward one end of the hall making toby turn around and put his back to the coffin. "why have you called me here," he said, almost moody, but his voice held no emotion. It was reflected in his eyes, that seemed hallow and unseeing.

"well, if you had been paying attention, you might know. No wait, if you had, then I wouldn't have had to call in the first place," toby nearly screemed.

"what the bloody hell are you talking about," the goblin king asked, almost confused.

"what am I talking about? I'm talking about this," toby said flinging his arms wide to the open coffin.

"and what is 'this'," Jareth asked.

"this, goblin king, is a funeral home. This is where we are morning the death of a person, more spasifically, the death of my sister," Toby growled.

Emotion flooded to jareths eyes, the emotion of sorrow and pain. "s-sarah? S-she'd dead?" he asked.

"yes, killed by some stupid men who wanted money. And it's all your fault," Toby was now yelling.

Jareth walked past Toby slowly. Sarah lay in the padded box, a sweet smile on her face. "why does she look like she's only sleeping," he asked absently.

"because they used makeup on her. Underneath that, she's pale, black and blue. The people that killed her beat her and other things," Toby said. "of course, she wouldn't be in there, wouldn't be dead, if someone hadn't left her. You weren't watching. We both knew when you were and felt when you stopped. You weren't watching and because of it, she got killed."

"that- how would my not watching have killed her? Do you think I sent them?" he asked, turning angry eyes to her.

"she was heartbroken, virtually torn apart when we both felt you stop watching. She'd been crying, looking into her mirror. She's been dead since then, at least on the inside. If you hadn't stopped, she wouldn't have been so distracted and she wouldn't have run into those men. I think she loved you," Toby said again.

Jareth paled, "she couldn't- no, she couldn't have loved me."

"if she hadn't, why would she have put up with you watching her all the time. We knew it, we felt it. I remember asking her about it, and she told me the story of the labyrinth. And when she told me, she had such affection in her eyes. You can't tell me that she didn't love you," Toby said.

Jareth's body went limp as he slumped against the casket. "she loved me," he said dejectedly.

"and now she's dead," Toby said.

They were silent for a long time. Then Jareth seemed to come back to himself. "i can fix it, I can bring her back," Jareth said. His face was determined as he turned back to Sarah.

Toby went up next to him looking in at Sarah, now amazed. "you can? How can you do that," he asked.

"I can control time, I'll just turn hers back. Back to where she was alive," Jareth said pulling his gloves off and putting his hands around her head.

Toby, in a moment of quick thought, reached out and grabbed his wrist. "you can't," Toby said.

"why not, you said this was my fault, so I should fix it," he said.

"she's been dead for three days. Plenty of people know she's dead. If she gets up, then they'll know something's up," Toby said.

"so she can't stay here," Jareth said slowly, thinking. "then you'll have to wish her away."

"w-wish her away? But what about me," Toby said. "She'll be alive and down there. And i'll be up here, away from her."

"then wish both you and her away, after the funeral. People will see her, as she is, and after they put her in the ground, as the mortals do, then you'll wish both of you away, and you may live there with me. It's the least I can do for you both," Jareth said.

"thank you," Toby said.

Jareth knelt on one knee, looking Toby in the eye, "i am truly sorry, and I hope that you don't mind that once you and she are down there, I will court her. i- I myself have loved her for some time. I only stopped watching over you two because I felt that it was time for both of us to move on, neither one was willing to give in to the other."

"i think she'd like that. But you better treat her right, she deserves someone who'll love her right," Toby said.

Jareth nodded. "then I will see you after." and with that, a gust of wind tore threw the open window making Toby close his eyes, and then Jareth was gone.

Toby could feel time resume and just as it did, someone entered the room. It was Sarah's mothers aunt, who Toby wasn't to fond of. "the funeral's about to start, will you be ok?" she asked.

"yeah, I'll be fine," he said, trying to act sad and depressed. The doors at the other end opened and people filled in. as the funeral went on, Toby couldn't wait to start his new life with his very live sister underground. There, everything would be better.

It took forever, but it was finally over, and they were at the graveyard. Toby was a little depressed though because it was a bright and sunny day. He thought that his sister deserved a stormy day. Something gloomy to commemorate her death. Overhead, the sky darkened immensely and the clouds opened up letting the rain poor out. Toby smiled to himself as he spied a white owl in a tree. Jareth agreed with him. The last of the guests left, leaving Toby and the woman from child services. "um, can I have a moment," Toby asked. "i'll be down at the car in a few."

"of course, we'll wait there for you," she said and left him alone.

"are you ready Toby," Jareth asked behind him.

"yeah, we're both ready," Toby said.

"then you know what you have to say."

"i wish the goblins would come and take Sarah and me away, right now," Toby said.

When Toby next opened his eyes, there he was in a bedroom the size of his whole house, and Sarah was laying in the bed at it's center. Walking over, he was amazed to see her. He didn't have to look to know Jareth was behind him. "are you sure this will work," he asked.

"not really. But I can move the stars, I can bend time, and I can turn the world upside down. If I can't bring her back, then nothing can," he said, once again taking his gloves off and putting them alongside sarah's head. Toby watched as ghost images moved around Sarah, occationally a ghost image of her would move with the other images. It was like watching a movie in rewind. Quickly, he looked away as three thugs came into view. He didn't want to see what happened to his sister. Suddenly, her eyes opened. she gasped, screamed, and she then her eyes fell closed again.

"did it work," Toby asked.

"come see for yourself," Jareth said, slumping against the chair he'd pulled up alongside the bed.

Toby went to his sister, putting his hand on her arm. She felt warm, and under her eyelids, her eyes moved. "she's alive," he said happy. He turned and hugged Jareth, smiling so wide, his cheeks hurt.

"yeah, it worked. She should wake up soon. But it worked. Sarah's alive," he said smiling too.

Two days later, with both men hovering, around her, Sarah finally woke. Toby was first to her side. They'd both decided it would be better if she saw him first, not knowing how she'd react to Jareth. "hey, morning sleepy head," he said.

"Toby," she asked. "what happened?"

"well... Sarah... to tell you the truth, you died," he said.

"What?" she asked siting up, freaking out.

She demanded he explain, and he did. Quickly. "and when Jareth comes in here, you better tell him how you feel. He loves you you know."

"he- he loves me?" she asked.

"yes. He does, why would he watch over us for so long? He felt that you both should move on, but he did love you. And he wants to be with you," Toby said.

"well... thanks Toby," she said.

"i'm going to go get Jareth now," Toby said. He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Soon after, Jareth entered and stood by the door much like an awkward teenager. "so, did Toby tell you everything," he asked.

"yeah, everything," she said. "everything," she said putting more emphasis on the word.

"ah," he said, "well. Um, he told me too. Everything."

"i see. Is it true," she asked.

"yes, yes it is," he said more confident, walking to her. "Sarah, I do love you. I went about showing it all wrong before, but I want to try again. No, I don't want to try, Sarah, I want to skip the whole courting phase. I want you to marry me Sarah."

She was shocked. "marriage Jareth?"

"yes Sarah, please. Marry me," he asked sitting on the bed beside her.

She was silent a long moment. He thought that she was about to reject him when she flung her arms out around him, hugging him. "yes, yes, I will."

* * *

AN: so please review, and give me any ideas you think would work for a sequil, i'm a little stumped, but i think i want to write something to go with this. so please review


End file.
